Kata
Kata, the shadow fighting, Way of the Dragon, p. 30 were formal prearranged movements that taught a student proper fighting techniques. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 10 Literally, form, a kata was a rigid pattern of attack and defence often used for training purposes in traditional Rokugani martial arts. They were typically used as exercises for focus and meditation, but some also had practical applications in combat. Like techniques, each school laid claim to their own unique kata. Way of the Samurai, p. 11 Basic Kata There are some kata that are taught by any dojo, and their origins have been lost to time. They are taught throughout Rokugan, and even among minor clans and ronin samurai. * Striking as Air * Striking as Earth * Striking as Fire * Striking as Water * Striking as Void Thousand Years of Steel In the twelfth century Kakita Kaiten and Mirumoto Uso met for a duel of respect. As masters of their respective schools they honored the bloodless challenge between the Mirumoto and Kakita schools that occurs almost every generation. The two swordsmen worked together to settle the differences between their two families by designing a set of kata known as the Thousand Years of Steel. These kata are also practiced by all the major bushi schools of the Great Clans. * The Empire Rests on its Edge * Standing on the Heavens * Victory of the River * Victory of the Wind * The World is Empty Imperial Kata * In Hantei's Honor * Chrysanthemum's Petals in Rain Crab Clan Kata The Crab dojo were as secretive as any, and although they had been known to teach their most treasured kata occasionally to those in the most need of them. Primarily the Dead-Eyes Berserkers and Hiruma Scouts. Way of the Samurai, p. 21 * Flowers on Unattainable Heights Bearers of Jade, p. 50 * Hida's Avalanche * Hida's Jade Fist * Nothing Can Save You * Piercing Strike Way of the Ninja, p. 73 * Shards of Earth * Shell of Stone * Shell of the Crab * Soul of Stone * Stance of the Wall * Strength of the Crab * Unyielding Fury * Wrath of the Crab Crane Clan Kata The Crane were perhaps the most selective and traditional swordsmen in Rokugan, and their dedication to excellence was reflected in their kata. Learning one of their kata was an honor shared with few outside the clan. Way of the Samurai, p. 30 * Kakita's First Stance * One Leg Stance * One-Strike Blade * One Truth * Spirit of Iron * Strength of the Crane * Watchful Falcon * Wind in Darkened Skies Dragon Clan Kata Though many Dragon could be enigmatic and distant, the Mirumoto family's expertise in the art of the samurai could not be questioned. The Dragon gladly tought their kata to anyone who would embrace their ways, but not all could be taught them easily. Way of the Samurai, p. 37 * Borrow the Next Breath * Breaking Waves * Concealed Blade * Endless Strike * Eyes of the Dragon * Falling Stars * Forest of Blades * Iron Blossom The Broken Shinbone, by Shawn Carman * My Brother's Soul * Sense the World Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman * Spinning Blades Style Great Clans, p. 92 * Spirits and Steel * Stone Striking Water Legacy, by Shawn Carman * Strength of the Dragon * Tapping the Void * Thunder and Steel * Time Between Breaths Lion Clan Kata The Lion were a clan with traditional mastery of the art of combat. Their sensei were brutal and unforgiving, but only because their students were expected to live up to the high standard of the clan. Any student capable of meeting these standards might be allowed to learn their kata. Way of the Samurai, p. 45 * Akodo's First Stance * Armed Brilliance * Drifting Snowflake * Emptying the Soul * Fury Without End * Gentle Blade of Winter * Hand of Akodo * Leaf Upon Water * Matsu's Vengeance * Motso's Method * The Paragon of Defense * The Perfect Stance * Predator's Assault * Soul's Readiness * Strength of the Lion * Strike as Stone * The Soul's Roar * Tsuko's Storm * Wing Breaker Legacies, by Nancy Sauer * Winter of Discord Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Mantis Clan Kata Some might call the Mantis style unorthodox, but the Yoritomo are very proud of their kata. Since the adoption of the Tsuruchi family some of these kata have been shared with them. Also the few Moshi who took up the life as a bushi were allowed to learn them. Way of the Samurai, p. 53 * Boundless Fury * The Cresting Wave * Fight Back the Darkness * Howl of the Son of Storms * Prayer's End * Son of Storms * Strength of the Mantis * Strength of the Waves * Strike of the Cliff's Edge * Thunder Kiss Rebirth, by Jed Carleton and Rich Wulf * Twin Mantis Strike * Whirlwind Barrier * Whirlwind Storm Phoenix Clan Kata There were few of the Phoenix who could muster the same brute strength as some of the southern schools, but they made up for it with several subtle martial techniques. Way of the Samurai, p. 60 * Avalanche in Pure Snow * The Beak Pierces * Dance of the Winds * Deeper Reflection * Eyes of the Phoenix * Heaven's Wing * The Phoenix Haven * Strength of the Phoenix * Swoop of the Wing * Tail of the Sun * Touching the Infinite Scorpion Clan Kata The Scorpion guarded their kata as jealously they would any knowledge, and few outsiders were accepted into their schools and allowed to learn their ancient kata. Those who did realize they had recieved a great gift, and that the Scorpion would want that gift repaid. Way of the Samurai, p. 66 * Blackened Sight * Choking Air * Cut Under the Mountain * Eyes of the Trickster * Kachiko's Kiss * Rising Claws * Strength of the Scorpion * Sundering Grace * The Tail's Reach * Thunder's Dagger Shadowlands Kata * The Black Veil * Blood of Innocents * The Claw Strikes Deep * Fu Leng's Fury * Storms of Shards Spider Clan Kata * Spider's Deadly Caress Masters of War Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 28 * Strength of the Spider Unicorn Clan Kata The Unicorn relied heavily on unorthodox maneuvers and unpredictable techniques learnt from their travels outside Rokugan. As a result their kata varied considerably from the kata of other clans. Way of the Samurai, p. 74 * East Wind Kata * Howl of the Moto * Moto's Burning Strike * Otaku's Void * Shinjo's Breath * Strength of the Unicorn * Thundering The Sky * Wind Borne Strike Minor Clan Kata * The Crushing Earth - Badger * Reichin's Stance - Hare * Body Clears Mind - Monkey * One Soul's Triumph - Monkey * Ride With the Hunter - Ox * Food-Seeking Heron - Sparrow The First Lesson, by Robert Denton * Patient Wing Style - Sparrow Ronin Kata * Blade of Nanashi's Eyes Three, by Lucas Twyman * Death in the Shinomen * In the Weaver's Web * Path of the Hidden Sword Multiple Clan Kata * Art of Ninjutsu * Balance the Elements Style * Blackened Caress * Breath of Wind Style * Disappearing World Style * Dwell in Darkness * Hidden Blade Style * Indomitable Warrior Style * Iron Forest Style * Iron in the Mountains Style * Kiss of the Lotus * Leaves in the Stream * Lee of the Stone * North Wind Style * Poisoned Wind * The Power of the Mountain * Power of the Tsunami * Reckless Abandon Style * South Wind Style * Spinning Blade Style * Strength in Arms Style * Strength of Purity Style * The Strength of the Mountain * Strike as the Avalanche * Sword of the Sun * Temae * Veiled Menace Style * Waves Upon the Breakers * Weathered and Unbroken Powers of Darkness The following abilities of the minions of the Nothing were all kata: Way of the Ninja, p. 57 * Shadow Leap * Shadow Wave * Shadow Seduction * Shadow Consumption Category:Rokugani Language Category:Kata Category:Articles with Pictures